Fault
by Nukarumi-Chan
Summary: El se quedo inmóvil, viendo al cuerpo sin vida de la que amaba. No podía ser posible, no ella, no podía haber sido ella. Seguro todo era una pesadilla, una estúpida, dolorosa y larga pesadilla. One-Shot


**Voy a comenzar a escribir pequeños one-shot de esta pareja que tanto amo! RinxShiemi! *w***

**Se ven simplemente adorables juntos! :,D**

**No tendre fecha especifica de actualizacion, simplemente subire cuando una idea se me venga a la cabeza o este inspirada.**

***Kurikara: Espada demoniaca de Rin  
**

******Fault (Titulo de la historia): Significa 'Culpa' en ingles**

**Escuchen esto mientras leen: /bzI1wleD-WE?t=2m18s**

* * *

Retomo el control de su mente y cuerpo cuando su Kurikara* atravesó el pecho de ella.

"Shie...mi..." Susurro Rin sin aliento y con los ojos abiertos en shock. Inmóvil -y aún sin remover la kurikara- miraba como la sangre de la rubia empezaba a manchar su kimono. Parpadeo un par de veces y por fin reacciono, a la vez que removía la espada del pecho de Shiemi.

Shiemi se balanceó un poco de lado a lado y después cayó en sus rodillas. Rin rápidamente y con respiración entre cortada corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos justo antes de que chocara contra el suelo que ya se encontraba manchado de su sangre.

"R-Rin..." Murmuro la oji-verde con sus ojos entre abiertos.

"No no no no no" Repetía Rin en desesperación mientras examinaba a Shiemi con sus ojos, mirándola rápidamente de arriba agracia abajo, sin saber qué hacer. "¡P-Por favor aguanta Shiemi!" Grito sin aliento. Lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

"¿Rin...e...estas bien?" Temblorosamente subió su pequeña y ensangrentada mano a la mejilla de él "Has vuelto a la normalidad" susurro mientras una débil sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios "Que alegría"

"¡Idiota!" Grito de repente Rin "¡¿Estas muriendo y te preocupas por mi?!" Finalmente se rindió y dejó que las lágrimas empezaran a caer de sus ojos azules. Esto era tan normal de ella, siempre preocupándose primero por los demás que por ella misma. Subió su mano y la puso sobre la que ella tenía en su mejilla, presionándola más contra esta.

Ella lanzo una pequeña y débil risa "Lo-Lo lamento...es que ¿s-sabes...?" Paro de hablar y respiro hondo mientras sacaba un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero aún así continuo hablando "...Yo t-te quiero mucho R-Rin"

El medio demonio empezó a llorar más intensamente al escuchar esto. Cuidadosamente la atrajo más hacia él, luego se inclinó y pego su frente con la de ella. "No...debiste..." Le susurró sin aliento gracias al llanto.

"Pero...pero si no lo-lo hacía" Shiemi lanzo un quejido y continuo "no vol-volverías a la... a la normalidad"

Rin frunció el ceño, la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de el. **Por su culpa**. **Por su culpa** Shiemi se encontraba en ese estado "¡Preferiría eso a que estés como estas ahora!" Grito separando sus frentes y mirándola a los ojos, mientras que sus lágrimas caían sobre las paliadas mejillas se ella.

"Yo prefiero esto" Dijo sin fuerzas la rubia.

"¿¡Prefieres morir!?"

Shiemi volvió a sonreír débilmente "...Si..."

Rin abrió sus ojos aterrorizado. El esperaba que ella dijera que no iba a morir, que iba a a estar bien.

"No vas morir Shiemi..." Dijo con la voz temblorosa el medio demonio. Shiemi no contesto, simplemente lo miraba con sus ojos que tenían escrito 'Lo siento' por todos lados "¡Shiemi tu no-!"

"Lo lamento Rin..."Interrumpio. Rin se quedado sin aliento, como si le acabarán de dar un puñetazo en el estómago y le hubieran sacado el aire.

Rápidamente la atrajo hacia él, esta vez más cerca que nunca, la rodeo con uno de sus brazos de una manera protectora mientras apretaba su agarre. Con su mano libre sostenía su cabeza de manera que ella recargara su barbilla en su hombro, mientras unida sus dedos en su sedoso cabello.

Shiemi tosió un par de veces y hablo "P-Podrías decirle...a-a Izumo-chan q-que...la quiero" Volvió a toser, esta vez escupiendo un poco de sangre "También a Paku-san, ...y a los chicos...Bon, S-Shima y Ko...Konekomaru, diles que les doy las gr-gracias...por ser grandes amigos mi...míos, Tambien dile a mi madre q-que la amo..." Lagrimas empezaron a escurrirse de los ojos de la rubia, pero aun así continuaba sonriendo "Dile a Yuki-chan...que lo amo, t-también dale las gra...gracias, el ah sido c-como un hermano para mi..." Tomo una pausa para retomar fuerzas y volvió a hablar "Por favor Rin...díselos" Susurro.

"N-No te mueras..." Susurro Rin entre sollozos. Shiemi no contesto, lo único que se podía escuchar de ella eran sus pequeñas bocanadas de aire que tomaba con mucha dificultad. Rin la apretó más hacia él y hundió aún más su rostro en su cuello, absorbiendo todo su aroma a flores. "...n-no me dejes, quédate aquí, conmigo...por favor..."

"Nunca te dejare Rin..." Tomo airé "Siempre estaré contigo"

"¡No, no es cierto!" Grito desesperado "Yo...Te amo Shiemi..."

Shiemi sonrió débilmente y con mucha dificultad y dolor subió su mano a la cabeza de el y comenzó a acariciar su obscuro y desordenado cabello. Después de unos segundos Shiemi logro reunir la suficiente fuerza para contestar " Yo también te amo Rin..."

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde lo único que se podía escuchar era los sollozos de Rin y la débil respiración de Shiemi. Ella continuaba acariciándole su cabello de una manera consoladora, y el solo se mantenía llorando en su cuello, aveces susurraba su bello nombre o simplemente se mantenia susurrandole lo mucho que la amaba.

Rin abrió sus ojos azules en shock cuando sintió como la mano que Shiemi tenía en su cabello aflojaba su agarre y empezaba a deslizarse hacia abajo. Rápidamente sostuvo su mano de que no se callera de su cabeza y se separo de ella para poder verla.

Todo se comenzó a ver en cámara lenta. Ella suavemente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos que ya habían parado de sacar lágrimas, su pecho comenzaba a descender, y si no fuera por la mano de Rin que sostenía la de ella, su mano ya se hubiera caído a su costado.

Todo era...

Tan lento...

Tan doloroso...

Finalmente Shiemi cerró sus ojos completamente, y libero el ultimo aliento que le quedaba.

El se quedo inmóvil, viendo al cuerpo sin vida de la unica que siempre amara, la primera y la ultima. No podía ser posible, no ella, no podía haber sido ella. Seguro todo era una pesadilla, una estúpida, dolorosa y larga pesadilla.

Pero esto no podía ser más real, el dolor era simplemente demasiado para ser una pesadilla, demasiado dolor...

Ella ya no estaba, ya se había ido.

Tenia que aceptárlo.

Y todo **por su culpa**, **por su culpa. ****Por su culpa** ella se fue.

Todo

Por

Su

_**Culpa**_.


End file.
